Talk:Gears of War 2
I cannot wait for it! I added the list of Weapons/Vehicles/ and Enemies listed on the official site. btw --Lord Lycan 04:24, 21 October 2008 (UTC) How Good is it??? I was looking for this game but hadn't realized it was out until my best friend told me today. Is it worth playing??? :Campaign is pure gold but multiplayer needs patches. But it worth the money so get it.--Jack Black 05:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Plot Can anyone edit the Plot style so it would look like Gears of War.--Jack Black 16:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Should the plot summaries in this article and Gears of War be written in present tense (like they are now), or in past tense? Sebastian32 07:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Present tense since its in game not in universe.But the battles and characters bio is past tense.--Jack Black 07:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) O boy Time to make some serious editing on this. --'Gears.' What if... What if, Queen Myrrah was Marcus Fenix's mother...she's been down in the hollow before, and she apparently died down there..."apparently." What if she never died and somehow, she became the queen... she went down to collect imulsion samples. What if she got MORE that just a sample. Maybe it did something to her and she changed somehow, and started a new race, somehow forgetting her past. I mean, look at Pinhead from Hellraiser. He didn't remember who he was before he was a Cenobite. Crazy thought, I know, but it gives ME something to think about. European Rating maybe you could add the English and European Ratings into the article? PEGI:18+ BBFC:18 --ToBy DaLeY 19:41, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing, thanks for mentioning it. However in the future be bold, and make the change yourself. If you make a mistake or mess up nobody will mind and things can be easily changed back. Hope you will continue to contribute to the wiki, thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 23:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::My apologies, I didn't realise when I wrote the above message that the article was protected! I'll unblock it, since I doubt it's at much risk. --EightyOne (talk) 23:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) AFC change for the All Fronts Collection we should put that the microsoft points needed have been cut in half compared to what they were when it was originally released (800 for the All Fronts Collection and 560 for the Dark Corners+Deleted Scene) ~~GuestForeverX http://marketplace.xbox.com/en-US/games/offers/0ccf0007-0000-4000-8000-00004d53082d?cid=SLink insain someone needs to put an insain walkthrought on the acts and levelsRaggedcozy 14:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Skorge in Appearances Am I missing something or is Skorge missing in the Apeearances section? I can't change it, so...YouNoobxD94 19:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC)YouNoobxD94 :He is listed between Nicolette Shannon (First mentioned) and Mel Sorotki.--JacktheBlack 20:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) In the beginning cutscene of GOW 2, when it shows Gears fighting Gears, it actually SHOWS a gear with a retro lancer. (The lancer has the knife bayonet, not the chainsaw) Has anyone else noticed that? GVincent 12:22, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That scene was from the Pendulum Wars.--JacktheBlack 14:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey every one I am new to this site and would like to ask a question about gears of war 2 Chapter brackish waters. When in multi player mode on difficult or the one below insane, does anyone notice that both players can pass between the boxes in the center of the raft at the same time? Or if both are crouched down in the middle of the raft at the same row of boxes only the one who stands first can attack the tenticals and the other is stuck until the sticker move out of the way? Gears of war 2 glitch Hey every one I am new to this site and would like to ask a question about gears of war 2 Chapter brackish waters. When in multi player mode on difficult or the one below insane, does anyone notice that both players can't pass between the boxes in the center of the raft at the same time? Or if both are crouched down in the middle of the raft at the same row of boxes only the one who stands first can attack the tenticals and the other is stuck until the stricker move out of the way? 13:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Gears of War 2: I know that most of you have already seen the Gears of War cover for Gears of War 2, but I just wanted to know if any of you have also seen the cover of the Gran Torino ( Clinteastwood 2008 ) movie. But I just thought it would be funny to edit those pictures, just first show the Gears of War 2 and Gran Torino covers right next to each other, and below show them again except swith their faces, just put Walter's head right where Marcuse's head is supposed to be at, and put Marcus Fenixe's head right where Walter's is supposed to be at. I just thought it would be funny because they're both serious and pissed off, it's just funny though, Walter with a pissed off Marcus Fenix face and Marcus Fenix with a pissed off Walter face. 03:34, April 20, 2015 (UTC)Gears of War 2